In-vivo sensing devices such as, for example, ingestible sensing capsules, for diagnosis of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract or other body lumens of a patient may wirelessly transmit sensed data, such as imaging data, to an external data recorder. The data recorder may be affixed to the patient by a strap or a belt so that the patient may freely perform normal actions during an observation period that may begin after swallowing of the in-vivo sensing device and end upon its excretion. The data recorder may have radio communication capability and it may have connected to it one or more antennas for receiving the sensed data transmitted by the in-vivo sensing device and the data recorder may have a memory for storing the received sensed data. After the observation period, the patient may deliver the data recorder to an operator, for example, a health professional who may download the stored sensed data for processing and for performing analysis of the GI tract for diagnosis purposes. The sensed data may include image data of images of the GI tract captured by an imager in the in-vivo sensing device as it passes through the GI tract.
The sensed data may be downloaded from the data recorder to a workstation, or the like, in order to analyze the images of the GI tract for diagnosis purposes. After the sensed data is downloaded to the workstation the image data has to undergo various forms of image processing in the workstation before the images can be diagnosed.
Clearly, a given in-vivo sensing device preferably communications data to a given data recorder. However, should another in-vivo sensing device be within communicating distance with the given data recorder, then it may have data communicated to it by the other in-vivo sensing device in addition to the data communicated to it by the given in-vivo sensing device, leading to possible confusion when analyzing the received data.